Hawk (Tailspinner)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) Level: 2 Experience: 1,777 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 2 Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (10 pts, -2 racial) 18 +4 while raged DEX: 19 +4 (13 pts, +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) 18 +4 while raged INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 26 = + CON (2) (Barbarian-1) + CON (2) (Barbarian-2) 30 while raged AC: 20 = + DEX (4) + Armor (5) + Size (1) AC: 18 while raged AC: 17 while raged & reckless abandon AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) INIT: +4 = (4) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +3 = (2) + STR (2) + Size (-1) CMD: 17 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Size (-1) CMD: 18 vs. dirty trick attacks Fortitude: +6 = (3) + CON (2) + Luck (1) Fortitude: +8 while raged Reflex: +5 = (0) + DEX (4) + Luck (1) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (0) + Luck (1) Will: +3 while raged Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 01/Any (lethal) 02/any (non-lethal) Weapon Statistics MW Greatsword: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: - MW Greatsword: Attack: +8 = (2) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Raged MW Greatsword: Attack: +9 = (2) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (1) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Raged & Reckless Abandon MW Dagger: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' MW Dagger: Attack: +8 = (2) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Raged, Range Increment 10' MW Dagger: Attack: +8 = (2) + STR (4) + Size (1) + MW (1) + RA (1) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Raged & Reckless Abandon, Range Increment 10' Crossbow: Attack: +7 = (2) + DEX (4) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point) Fearless: +2 Save Vs. Fear Halfling Luck: +1 to all saves Keen Senses: +2 Perception Sure-Footed: +2 Acrobatics & Climb Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple & Martial Fast Movement: +10 feet to base movement Rage: 8 rounds/day; +4 moral bonus to STR & CON, +2 moral bonus on Will saves, -2 penalty to AC; can end rage as a free action & is fatigued for twice the number of rounds spent in rage. Damage Reduction: 1/- lethal damage; 2/- non-lethal damage Rage Power: Reckless Abandon (Ex): While raging, the barbarian can take a –1 penalty to AC to gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls. The AC penalty increases by –1 and the attack roll bonus increases by +1 at 4th level and every four levels thereafter. Feats Combat Reflexes (1st level): Make up to 5 attacks of opportunity per round Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 Armor Check Penalty Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics & +1 CMD vs. dirty trick attacks Skills Skill Points: 06 = (8) + INT (-4)/Level; FC (2), Misc (0) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 11 2 3 4 -1 +3 Trait+Sure Foot Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 3 0 * 2 -1 +2 Sure Foot Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 * -1 +0 Perception 7 2 3 0 +2 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 7 0 0 4 -1 +4 Size Survival 5 2 3 0 +0 Swim 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Small Chain Shirt +1 1250 gp 12.5 lb MW Small Greatsword 350 gp 4 lb Small Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Vial of Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb Small Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb 50 Small Crossbow Bolts 5 gp 2.5 lb MW Small Dagger 302 gp 0.5 lb Small Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb = Totals: 2071 gp 22.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 43.75 87.5 131.25 Light Load Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 149 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 2220 gp Carried Inventory: -2071 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 149 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 2'-8" Weight: 27 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Medium White Appearance: Small even for a halfling, unkempt Demeanor: Dour, haughty Background Pimpernell & Adaldrida Millbridge and their three children were members of the Lindenbrook merchant house located in Venza. The Lindenbrook merchant house was a large all halfling merchant house that delt in many comodities. Berylla, Calkin and Donamira were typical halfling children that loved seeing the sights of the city with their parents when time permitted. Although they tried to treat all their children the same, Pimpernell had a special place in his heart for the youngest, Donamira. He called her his 'hawk' because she was good at spotting things when others missed them. This was in part due to the other children being mischievious making their parents ever weary as to what they would try next. It was on the family's last such outing that all things came to an abrupt end. The family was touring the Ranocchio district when Berylla and Calkin had broken away from their parents to look at a curio shop. Pimpernall was holding little Donamira as he motioned toward the direction the other children went. As Alaldrida started to chase after the older two kids, assassins attacked the family. Three poisoned arrows quickly downed Adaldrida, Berylla and Calkin. Panicked, Pimpernell put down Donamira and drew his dagger. But their were too many of them and he was no match. That day most of the Lindenbrook merchant house were assassinated. The attack was mostly well planned by a rival merchant house. Fortunately due to some miscommunications the assassins missed the fact that there were three Millbridge children. Donamira escaped with her life. Fearing for her life the young Halfling stayed where she was in the Ranocchio district reasoning that if she went home she was surely dead. She also figured that they would be looking for Donamira Millbridge so she changed her name to just Hawk. Growing up in the Planks has caused her to become harsh and bitter. Adventure Log [Rodents of unusual size 2] Cost of Living: Poor XP Received: 1777 Treasure Received: 2070 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: April 3, 2014 Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Damage Reduction, +2 rounds/day rage, rage power (reckless abandon) HP: 12 = (d12 Max -2) +2 Con +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +4 (Class) -2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 26, 2013) (Aura non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 21, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Rodents of Unusual Size Part 2 Category:Approved Characters